Blu and Bia
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The relationship between Blu and his daughter, Bia. (Ideas and suggestions are welcome!)
1. Bia's Sick Day

**Hey guys, I'm back and unfortunately I'm a little sick at the moment, but that does not stop me from writing, in fact being sick has actually made me come up with an idea for a story.**

**One of my favorite things from Rio 2 is the relationship that Blu and his daughter Bia share and I want to explore that more, so this story explores that relationship more.**

**P.S. If you guys like this, than tell me and I will be more than happy to make this into a short series.**

* * *

Bia's Sick Day

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in the city of Rio de Janeiro and our favorite blue macaw family are waking up to an exciting day.

"Morning, my angel." Blu said, nuzzling Jewel awake.

"And morning to you, ready for today."

"Yeah, let's see if the kids are ready."

Today was the day that Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were to spend a day at the beach and Linda invited Blu and his family to come with them. The family was certainly excited for the day.

Blu and Jewel went door to door of their kids's birdhouses.

"Tiago, are you ready?" Jewel called.

"Yes, mom." Tiago shouted.

"No pranks, right?" Jewel asked.

"No, just get me a minute." Tiago said, guilty and worked to hide his prank.

Meanwhile, Blu was checking on Carla. "Sweetie, you ready?"

"Yeah, just checking if I have enough battery in my ipod, I'm be out in a minute."

"Well only one left." Blu said as he made his way to Bia's birdhouse.

"Sweetheart, you ready?" Blu called to his daughter.

No answer came from Bia, Blu started to get worried and called Jewel over. "She is not answering, should we go in?"

"Well, it's not like her not to answer, we should go in."

When Blu opened the door, he found his daughter coughing and sneezing and trying desperately to get warm under her blankets.

"Sweetie, what happened? Why are you so sick?" Jewel said worriedly.

"I have no idea, I woke up in this condition, I don't feel so good."

"You're burning up." Jewel said as she felt her daughter's forehead. "I guess we can't go to the beach today."

"Now hold on." Blu said. "How about you take Carla and Tiago and I will stay here and take care of Bia."

"But Dad, you have been looking froward to this day." Bia pointed out.

"I know, but my first job is to make sure you guys are alright, birds of blue feathers."

"Have to stick together." Bia finished with pride.

"Are you sure, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Positive, just go and have fun and don't worry about us."

"Alright, love you sweetie."

"Love you too, mom."

After Jewel left, Blu talked to his daughter.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm be back, I have to go tell Linda you and I are not coming.

"Okay dad, but hurry back."

"I will, I promise."

Blu flew to Linda's house where Linda was getting ready for the day.

"Hi, Blu." Linda called and walked up so they could do their trademark fist bump. "Ready to go."

Blu motioned for some paper and a pencil, which Linda handed to him, curious to see what he would write.

After Blu finished, Linda picked it up and read it.

"Linda, sorry but I can't go, Bia is sick and I volunteered to stay and take care of her."

Linda understood, Blu was a father and his first job was to his kids and making sure they were alright.

"Okay, Blu, wait a minute and I'm tell Tulio, so he can give you some bird medicine."

Linda talked to Tulio and he got some medicine and handed it to Blu. "Now Blu, are you sure you don't need any help with her, we can go some other time." Linda asked.

Blu wrote. "No, it's okay, I can take care of her, go have some fun."

"Alright Blu, tell Bia that I hope she gets better."

Blu flew back in a hurry to his daughter, where she was still feeling terrible.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm back and I got some medicine and water for you."

"Thanks dad." Bia said somewhat weakly.

"Don't thank me, thank Tulio for being a bird nut."

Bia laughed at his dad's joke. "Well thanks anyway."

"Now I am not going to lie, but this might taste terrible." Blu said, referring to the medicine.

Bia took the medicine and drank the water, her dad was right, it tasted bitter, but she took it bravely.

"Okay, sweetie, what do you want to do now?" Blu asked in a loving tone.

"Can you please tell me a story?" Bia asked.

"Okay, sweetie, let me think." Blu thought about it. "Okay this is a story about a father's love for his daughter."

Bia smiled in delight as his father continued.

"Once upon a time, their was a king who lived in a beautiful palace with his lovely daughter. He was happy with his life, he had everything he wanted, a nice home and his daughter, but he wanted more, he wanted many bars of gold so he could be rich."

"So he was greedy." Bia interrupted his father, knowing it was rude, but she was curious.

Blu only smiled. "Yes and no, he loved gold, but he loved his daughter much more. So to make his wish come true, an angel came and gave him the touch of gold, so that everything he touched would turn to gold: food, furniture, even water into gold.

"Wow, what power." Bia smiled, liking where this story went.

Blu continued. "But the king's new power quickly got out of hand, as everything he touched would turn to gold, everything he tried to eat would turn to gold, when he put his clothes on, it would turn to gold. But he knew his power would make his little girl happy someway, so he went to this garden his daughter loved and turned the flowers to gold."

"Did she like it?" Bia asked.

"Well, not exactly, you see soon after he turned the flowers to gold, his daughter came running up to him, crying and holding one of the now golden flowers. Her father hugged her to comfort her, but he completely forgot about his gold touch. He turned his daughter into a solid gold figure."

"So what happened?" Bia asked.

"Well, the king regretted ever getting the gold touch, so he went back to the angel, who took his gold touch away and told the king that he can get everything right again by going to a certain river and getting the water from it and pouring it over all the gold. The king followed the angel's instructions and got his daughter back. From that day on, he put his daughter before anything else and never again wanted the gold touch. The End."

"Great story, dad, I'm be sure to remember it when I have kids."

"I'm sure you will, now how about some lunch, you must be starving."

"Thanks, dad."

"Stay here, I'm be back with some fruit."

Bia stayed and thought about the story her dad just told her, it was perfect, it was like her father told her that she meant everything to him and he would take care of her no matter what happened. Bia smiled.

Blu got back with some fruit. "Okay sweetheart, lunch is served." Blu helped his daughter get up and eat.

"So dad, I have to ask. Would you rather be at the beach with mom and the others?"

"No, my job as a father is to make sure you guys are healthy and feeling well, besides I like spending time with you."

"Thanks, dad, I love you too." Bia said with tears in her eyes.

Blu saw this and helped wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why don't you take a nap, you need to rest. I'm be here." Blu said in a caring tone.

Bia laid down and Blu helped to put her blankets over her. Bia slept peacefully, knowing her father was watching over her.

Soon Jewel, Carla, and Tiago got back from the day at the beach.

"So how is our little girl?" Jewel asked as she gave Blu a kiss.

"She is feeling much better, thank the medicine, I was only there to provide comfort and protection."

"Well you did a good job, handsome." Jewel said nuzzling her head into Blu's neck. "We found a pretty seashell and thought it would be nice for Bia to have."

"Well, it's certainly as pretty as her." Blu said, as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

The next day, Bia was back to her old self, excited and happy and feeling much better.

"Morning mom, dad!" Bia said excitedly.

"Well look who is better." Blu said catching his daughter and hugging her. "ready to get some fresh air."

"Yeah, I'm all set." Bia said.

Blu was perfectly happy that his daughter recovered. "Okay see you later, sweetheart."

"Bye, dad." Bia said, planting a kiss on her father's cheek, than went to enjoy the day outside finally.

Blu watched his daughter go, happy for her. And Bia was certainly happy for the time she spent with her dad.


	2. Fear of Flight

**Hey guys, I see that you enjoyed reading Bia's Sick Day, so I decided to make this into a short series on just the relationship that Blu and Bia share, don't worry the whole family is still here (Jewel, Carla, and Tiago) and they will take part in my series.**

**This series is actually inspired by the Amazon Adventures by bluecatcinema. An amazing piece of work, one of the best things on Rio I ever read, if you have not checked it out, I urge you to read it, you will not regret it.**

**Lastly, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please throw them at me.**

* * *

Fear of Flight

* * *

Bia always had a fear of flight, it's not that she couldn't do it, but she was scared of it, plus she was afraid of heights. She kept this secret to herself and only herself, even Blu and Jewel did not know. Bia knew that eventually she would have to fly without anybody's help, she just wished she could do it without her parents' worrying about her.

One night Bia had a dream, no it was more like a nightmare.

"Hey sweetie, want to go for a flight." Blu asked his daughter.

"I would like nothing better dad, but I am tried."

"That's no excuse, you will get less tried if you spread your wings."

Bia took a deep breath and prepared for flight, her father was already up and waiting. Bia jumped off the edge of the branch and fell and fell and fell, until she crashed on the jungle floor, bones broken.

"Help, Help!" Bia cried out in vain, unable to move.

However help did not come, the only thing that happened was her father in the air looking down at her and frowning.

"You disappoint me Bia, what bird can't fly, you are no longer my daughter."

And with that Bia woke up in real life, checking her surroundings to make sure it was real life, she let out a relief when it was.

"My dad would never say that." Bia knew this to be true. However she admitted that this nightmare was a wakeup call for her. Bia could not go back to sleep, so she got up and went over to her parent's birdhouse.

"Dad, dad." Bia whispered in her father's ear.

"Huh, who's that?"

"It's me, Bia."

Blu now woke up fully, surprised his daughter was here, she never bothered him during the night. "Sweetie, is everything alright?"

"Actually, no dad, I'm not okay, I had a terrible dream and can't sleep, do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Of course not sweetie, here get between your mother and I and try to get some sleep."

Even with her father and mother in between her, Bia still could not fully sleep during the night, but she did not bother her father.

In the morning, Jewel woke up and was completely surprised to find her daughter sleeping in between Blu and her.

"Wonder what had her up?" Jewel wondered.

Blu than woke up and saw Jewel was awake, he knew Jewel was wondering why their daughter was here.

"She had a terrible dream and asked if she could sleep here."

"Oh, okay, did she tell you what it's about?"

"No, but if she does not want to, than I can't force her to tell me."

Bia than woke up last. "Hey mom, dad." Bia said, yawning and stretching and clearly still tried. "I'm going back to my birdhouse."

"Okay, sweetie." Jewel said, baffled.

After Bia left, Jewel turned to face Blu who also shared a concerned look. "We should do something." Blu simply said.

Blu and Jewel decided the family needed a little trip, and no better place came to mind than the samba club owned by Nico and Pedro. After carrying their kids on their backs (because they were still tried and Blu and Jewel wanted them to save their energy), they finally got to the club.

Carla and Tiago were all excited, but Bia was still a little down, which Blu noticed.

"Come on sweetie, you like it here, don't you?"

"I guess so." Bia said in a low tone.

"Try to have fun, join your brother and sister."

However Bia stayed mostly on the outside while her family had fun dancing. Blu was now deeply concerned for his daughter. After the family was done for the day, they all went outside and got ready for the trip home.

Carla and Tiago who were all fired up now from dancing, could fly without their parent's help, but Bia was different, she still looked the same before they came to the samba club.

"Hey dad, can you carry me back, I still feel tired."

Her brother and sister than got jealous.

"What's the matter, sis, didn't you get enough energy from the club." Carla called out.

"Been reading instead." Tiago shouted out.

"That's quite enough you two, no pancakes for a week. Stop picking on your sister, she is tried." Blu said in defense of Bia.

"Oh, man." Carla and Tiago said in unison.

"Okay, sweetie climb up on my back."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime, honey."

As the family flew back, Bia closed her eyes with her wings so as not to look down at how high she was. When the family got back home, Bia went straight to her birdhouse, Blu knew he really needed to do something now, so a bit later he knocked on her door to talk to her.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Blu knocked, but soon heard crying coming from her. "Sweetie, I really need to talk to you."

Bia opened the door a little way and saw her father, smiling at her, which calmed her down a little. "What is it, dad?"

"First, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Listen, sweetie, your mother and I have been noticing some strange behavior from you lately and now you are crying, please tell me what's wrong."

Bia took a deep breath and wiped the dried up tears on her face and told her father. "Remember when I had the bad dream and I went to sleep with you and mom."

"Yes."

"Well I dreamt that I failed to fly and you were disappointed in me and wanted nothing to do with me."

Blu now understood and went to hug his daughter. "Sweetie I would never do that, I love you, and if you fell I would catch you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Let me tell you something sweetie, before I met your mother, I couldn't fly, I did not have the need to do it, but since I met your mom, I could do it, I just needed a bit of encouragement. In your mom's words, flying is freedom and you don't need to relay on anyone."

"Do you think I can do it?" Bia asked.

"I know so, it just takes time and patience. How about I help you to fly."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome. Now get some rest, first lesson starts tomorrow."

Bia slept, excited for the help her father was going to give her and next day she was up early and ready.

"Okay dad, I'm ready."

"Good, first spread out your wings and make sure they are good."

Bia checked her wings and they were.

"Good, now let's see you flap as hard as you can."

Bia flapped as hard as she could.

"Excellent, now let's try to fly."

Father and daughter got to the lowest branch of a small tree so Bia can have an easy time.

Bia followed her dad's instructions and fell off the branch, and flipped as hard as she could, she managed a short distance before giving up and being caught by her dad.

"Great job sweetie, that was a great first job."

The next few weeks were hard on Bia as her father taught her. But every time she got better and better at it. Finally came the day when the whole family would be watching Bia's final test, her father would stay besides her just in case something happened.

Bia remembered everything her father taught her, plus Bia's fear of height was gone, she actually admired how beautiful the land looked from above.

When she was done, she was exhausted, but greeted with big hugs from her family.

"Great job, sis." Carla said.

"Yeah, you were pretty good." Tiago added.

While the three siblings talked to each other, Blu and Jewel were together.

"You're a great teacher, Blu." Jewel said lovingly.

"Well I did learn from the best." Blu replied.

That night after dinner Bia talked with her dad.

"Thanks dad for everything." Bia said, while hugging her father.

"Your welcome sweetie, I knew you had it in you, you just needed some encouragement and guidance."

Bia slept that night, no more bad dreams, no waking up to sleep with her dad, just her and her happy thoughts of overcoming her fear of flight.


	3. Bia's Secret Admirer

**Hi, guys back with another short.**

**If you have been liking me since I started writing than you would know that my first story was about Bia finding a mate. Well she found one named Andrew, what if that same Andrew was in Rio with his family and he liked Bia.**

* * *

Bia's Secret Admirer

* * *

Bia woke up to another wonderful morning in Rio. It was just a normal morning, birds in the surrounding jungle talking and eating their breakfast.

"What a wonderful morning." Bia said.

She was going to go say morning to her parents when she noticed something just outside her birdhouse door, a pretty flower that fit perfectly in her head feathers, she could tell because she put it on.

"What a lovely gift, wonder who left it." Bia said.

A few seconds later Blu walked out of his birdhouse and stretched. "Well look who is up." Bia said, noticing his daughter. "And what a pretty flower in your feathers, where did you get it."

"Honestly dad, I have no idea, I found it just outside my door, did you or mom leave it."

"I don't think so, maybe the wind blew it here, but it did land in a right place, if you ask me."

Little did both of them know that a secret admirer of Bia left it there early morning to show his love.

Other than this incident the day continued as normal for the family, with each bird doing what he or she liked to do. Blu spent his time with Linda, Jewel spent her time being a mother, Tiago spent his time coming up with new pranks, and Carla spent her time listening to music and dancing to the beat. The only exception was Bia who was still wondering about the flower.

"It couldn't have just been blown by the wind, someone must have left it there, maybe by mistake or someone left it at the wrong place."

Soon night came and Bia slept still dreaming about the flower. Little did she know that her secret admirer who was named Andrew was in the middle of leaving another gift.

"Hope she likes this even better." Andrew said, he left a piece of wood with his own poem written in it.

Andrew than left, his heart heavy, he was too shy to tell this girl that he liked her, yet he wanted to before insanity hit him.

Bia woke up the next morning to find the written poem on the piece of wood. She knew the flower could have just been blown over, but a piece of wood with writing, this was clearly someone. Bia decided to talk with her dad.

"Hey dad, someone left this for me." Bia said, holding the piece of wood.

"Really, let me see." Blu said, taking the wood. Blu read what was on it, but what really interested him was the last words, "From your secret admirer."

"Well sweetie, look's like you have a secret admirer."

"What's that?"

"A secret admirer is someone who likes you, but is too nervous to tell you in person so he sends little gifts to show his love."

"How romantic, you think we can find him."

"It will take some time, they don't leave their name on their gifts, but we will try, let's go."

Blu and Bia's first stop was Rafael and Eva who had eighteen kids, the two families often spent time with each other the kids as well as the parents, Blu thought that one of Rafi's children could be the secret admirer.

Hi my friend, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Rafi, listen my daughter here has a secret admirer."

"How lovely, young love."

"Well we were thinking that one of your kids might be Bia's secret admirer, do you mind asking."

"No not at all, just give me a few minutes."

With much shouting for his kids to calm down and Eva's help, Rafi finally managed to ask, and none of his kids was the admirer.

"Sorry Blu, but here is a dead end, try Nico and Pedro at the samba club, maybe they can help.

"Well thanks anyway, Rafi."

"Bye uncle Rafi." Bia siad, hugging Rafael.

"Hope you find this secret admirer."

Blu and Bia flew down To Nico and Pedro in the city.

"Don't give up, sweetie, we will find this boy sooner or later." Blu encouraged his daughter.

Finally father and daughter got to Nico and Pedro who were doing their usual thing, running the club, seeing Blu, they flew down to him.

"To what do we own the pleasure." Nico greeted Blu.

"Hey guys, my daughter here has a secret admirer and we are trying to look for him, seen any boy that is too nervous to be around girls."

"Actually yes." Pedro said.

"Who?" Bia asked.

"Once in a while, a scarlet macaw family comes here and has fun, a nice couple plus their only son, I think his name is Andrew." Nico said.

"Than that is who we need to see, can you please tell us when they come here again, so we can come." Blu asked.

"Sure, we will make sure." Pedro said.

Blu and Bia than walked out of the club. "Great now we just need to wait and we will found out."

"Thanks for doing this dad, I know you would like to be doing something else."

"Of course not, sweetie, now come, let's go home before your mother worries about both of us."

The next day Nico and Pedro were running their club as usual when they saw a scarlet macaw couple walk in with a boy just slightly older than Bia. The two party birds knew it was Andrew and his parents and Nico went to get Blu and Bia while Pedro stayed behind to make sure they did not leave.

"Blu, Blu!" Nico shouted to get Blu's attention as he neared Blu's home.

"What is it, Nico?"

"Bia's secret admirer is at the club, come quick."

"Sweetie, come it's time to meet your secret admirer." Blu called to his daughter.

Bia was out in a hot minute and was soon flying besides her father as they made their way to the samba club. Soon the three got to the club where Pedro was waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you guys came, they are still here." Pedro said, relieved.

"Go ahead, sweetie, go meet him." Blu urged his daughter on.

Bia made her way through the crowd until she spotted a scarlet macaw boy alone on the other side of the club. "Must be him." Bia thought.

Bia took a deep breath and walked bravely over to Andrew, who was currently turned around so he could not see Bia.

"Hi, are you my secret admirer?" Bia said, but realized she probably went too fast.

Andrew turned around and after only a second flew away quickly. Andrew just couldn't do it, he couldn't say that he liked her, so he just ran.

"Mom, can we go now, I just want some quiet time." Andrew said to his mother.

"Okay, sweetie, what's the rush?"

"I just need to get home."

And with that the scarlet macaw family flew back home.

Blu was still waiting for Bia to return and when she did, he expected a smile, instead he got a frown from her. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"He just took off, without even saying hello."

"Well sweetie, maybe he was that nervous. Tell you what, we will find his home and try this again."

"Thanks dad for all your help."

"Anytime, sweetie."

The next day Blu and Bia took a little trip together again and went to Rafael. Rafael told them where this Andrew's home was and father and daughter made their way there.

Andrew and his parents were enjoying a good morning, eating their breakfast when Blu and Bia flew in view. Andrew was scared and hid behind his mother.

"Hello my name is Blu and this is my daughter Bia, I think your son likes my daughter." Blu said as he greeted Andrew's parents.

"Well that is nice, I will go get him." Andrew's mother said. "Andrew, where are you?"

"Hiding."

"Sweetie, why are you hiding?"

"Because I'm her secret admirer, I don't want her to find out it's me."

Andrew's mother only smiled. "Sweetie, she already knows, and I think it's great to have young love, plus her father is here."

"Are you sure I can do it?" Andrew said, as he slowly came out of his hiding place towards his mother.

"Yes, don't worry I'm here with you." Andrew's mother said as she took her son's wing. "Sorry for the wait, my son is a bit nervous."

"That's okay, I'm glad we can finally meet." Blu replied. "Bia, you want to say hello."

Bia was also a little nervous, but she was brave and walked up. "Hello Andrew, I believe you left me this." Bia said, holding up the piece of wood with the poem on it.

"Andrew, did you do that?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied, still nervous.

"Well, that is so sweet. I'm going to be leaving you two young lovebirds alone."

I'm see you at home, sweetie, be back before dinner." Blu said, taking the same move as Andrew' mother.

The two kids spent the rest of the day together and they grew to like each other more and more, by the time they had to go back home, they did not want to go, and after much hugging, they went back home.

Blu was still waiting for Bia, she was late, but that did not bother much to Blu. Soon Bia came into view, full of smile, clearly she enjoyed her time, so Blu was not mad for her being late.

"So how was it?" Blu asked.

"It was great, we had so much fun." Bia said all excited. "Thanks so much for helping me find him."

"Your welcome, sweetie, anything for young love, now let's go eat."

Blu was certainly happy that Bia had found someone that likes her and Bia was happy that her dad was okay with it and for his help to find her secret admirer.


	4. Visiting Christ the Redeemer

**Hey guys, this chapter comes from a list of suggestions by a fellow writer, Jesus loves all, who gave me a good list, well I can do one better. Since his name involves Jesus Christ and there is a big statue of christ in Rio de Janeiro, I thought I would use this opportunity to honor this writer by having Blu and Bia visit the statue.**

* * *

Visiting Christ the Redeemer

* * *

Today was to be another eventful day for Bia and her dad, Blu promised his daughter that he would take her somewhere with a nice view of the city. Bia woke up that day early and went to her dad, who was still sleeping.

"Dad, dad, wake up." Bia said, nudging her dad.

Blu shuffled in his sleep, smiling, clearly Blu was having a nice dream and did not want to wake up.

Bia got a little annoyed and remembered a trick her mother taught her about waking up her dad. Jewel taught Bia that to wake up Blu she needed to trickle him. Jewel actually did this to show her daughter how effective it was.

"Hope this works." Bia said, crossing her wings. She got next to her dad, and started trickling him under his wings. Blu started to laugh and woke up to see his daughter trickling him.

"Finally, your awake dad." Bia said, relieved.

"Your mother taught you that, did she?"

"Yeah and it got you up."

"Well two can play at that game." Blu shouted happily and surprised his daughter with his own trickle attack, which woke Jewel up.

"What are you two doing?" Jewel said.

"Trickle war." The two replied.

"Oh, okay." Jewel said. "You trickled him, didn't you, Bia."

"Yes."

"Well it got him up, so you two have plans, right?"

"Yeah, we are going to the Christ the redeemer statue today, just us two." Blu said.

"Well you two have fun." Jewel said, giving both a little kiss before they flew off.

After grabbing some breakfast on their way, father and daughter got to the statue and decided to stop first at the bottom, where tourists were.

"What a lovely pair of birds." A man with a camera around his neck said. "Honey, come here."

The man's wife who had a little girl with her came up. "Look what we have here."

"What beautiful birds, do you mind if we take some pictures with you."

Blu, in a happy saying, which only his daughter understood, said. "No, I don't mind, go ahead."

"Lilly go ahead and get next to them." The man said to his little girl, who was a little afraid.

"Don't worry sweetie, they wouldn't bite." The girl's mother said.

After some pictures were taken, the man thanked Blu and the family of three continued their business.

Bia watched the family go, the man and his little girl reminded Bia of her and her dad and how much he loved her.

Blu saw that Bia was watching the family and knew what she was thinking. "Okay sweetie, ready for the most amazing view in the city."

"Yes."

"Great, follow me." Blu said.

The two flew up to one of the giant statue's arms and Blu was right, Bia was treated to the best view of Rio de Janeiro. She could see the clear blue water next to the city and the hills and mountains that surrounded the city. She could see the beaches and the many buildings of the city, to top it off, there were many hang guilders dotting the blue sky.

Bia took it up and was speechless.

"Well did I tell you it was breathtaking." Blu asked his daughter.

"It is, thanks for taking me here dad."

"Anytime sweetie, so while we are here, how about a nice talk."

"Sure dad." Bia loved a chance to talk with her dad when they were alone, because she could tell him anything and no one would be around. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, how about you start?"

"Okay, well I just don't understand how you can just feel comfortable around humans, I mean aren't some of them bad." Bia said, not sure if she offended her father.

Blu was not offended, if this was bothering his daughter she should know.

"Well Bia, not all humans are bad, you know Linda raised me all by herself, when I was younger than you I thought all of them were bad, but when Linda found me and took care of me, I knew that could not be true and besides you just meant the family that took pictures with us."

"I guess so, I'm just curious that's all."

"It's okay sweetie, don't hesitate to ask me anything. So how are things with you and Andrew?"

Since her dad just answered a probably uncomfortable question, Bia felt it was fair that her dad can ask this, plus he did help find Andrew.

"We are doing okay, we decided to just be best friends for now. We like doing a lot of exploring together, he is very similar to me, searching for knowledge. Who knows maybe we will be together forever."

"Sounds great, I hope you guys find that happiness. So what do you want ot know, sweetie."

"Can we just stay here and enjoy the view together."

"Sure, come here."

Father and daughter than got next together and Blu warped his wing around his daughter.

"Hey dad."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Blu and Bia stayed on the statue for a little more and than made their way back home, where Jewel greeted them.

"So how was your guys' day?" Jewel asked.

"It was great mom, the view is breathtaking and speechless." Bia explained.

"And we had a nice father to daughter talk." Blu added.

"Well sounds fun, but let's go eat our dinner, okay." Jewel finished.

The whole family than got together and ate dinner and when they were done Bia got up and sat on the edge of her birdhouse looking at the sun going down and night coming in, she was still there when night completely rolled in.

"Hey sweetie, what are doing?" Blu said, surprising his daughter.

"Hey dad, you scared me."

"Sorry, enjoying the night."

"Yes, want to sit with me."

"I would like nothing better."

Blu and Bia sat there for awhile until Blu saw a shooting star.

"Hey look sweetie, a shooting star, make a wish."

"I wish I can be with my father for a long time." Bia said in her head.

"Did you make that wish?" Blu asked.

"Yes, thanks for noticing dad."

"Your welcome, now let's go to sleep."

"Okay, good night dad."

Good night sweetie, sweet dreams." Blu said, helping to tuck his daughter under her blankets. "Love you." Blu said, giving his daughter a little kiss on the head, before heading off.

And with that ended another day for Blu and Bia.


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

Blu woke up to another beautiful morning, the sun was smiling and birds were doing their normal routines, but Blu felt that something was different about this morning.

Blu walked out of his birdhouse and checked on his children. Carla was sleeping peacefully, listening to her iPod and Tiago was also sleeping, but when Blu saw Bia's door open, he went in and saw his daughter gone.

"Where did she go?"

It was at this point that Blu saw Jewel flying in with some nuts and fruit for breakfast.

"Morning Blu, you don't usually wake up this early, you alright?"

"Do you know where Bia is? I was hoping to have another day with her."

"She told me she was going to see Andrew, she left very early, how cute for them to be together."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Okay Blu, really what's wrong?"

"It's just that I have so much fun with her, I never want it to stop." Blu said, his head hung low.

Jewel understood now and gave Blu a big hug.

"You know it can't last forever Blu, you got to learn to let her go, I know it's hard, but you can do it, besides she will always be your little girl."

"I guess, but she is a little girl now, I need to be there to protect her and make sure nothing happens to her."

Jewel knew Blu was being overprotective and she never talked about it, but she knew this was the time to talk about her and her father.

"You know Blu, you remind me a lot about my father when I was a little girl, you're just like him in that he always wanted to protect me and be there for me."

"Really, so what happened."

Jewel held her tears and brought back painful memories she never talked about.

"When I was a little girl, my father wanted to be with me at all times, I loved him and spent time with him and had fun. But as a I grew I spent more time away from him and more time with my friends. He understood that I was growing up, but he was very sad, that I was. Than came the day where I lost everything."

Blu felt really sorry for Jewel, she never talked about this before. "Jewel, you can stop there if you want."

"I guess I should, do you get the idea now."

"Yes, I'm sorry for you, Jewel."

"It's okay, do you want me to talk to Bia when she gets back."

"I would like that, I don't think I'm strong enough to do it."

After giving Blu another hug, Jewel and the rest of the family went about their normal day.

Soon dinner time came and Bia was back in time to eat with her family, she was all smiles, Blu knew that was a good sign, but his heart still felt heavy. While eating their dinner Bia noticed that her dad looked a little sad and wanted to talk to him after dinner, but after that, Jewel stopped Bia.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you?"

"Yes mom."

"Look sweetie, your dad is a little sad at the moment, he wanted to spend the day with you again, but was sad when he found out you had gone to Andrew to spend time with him."

"Is he disappointed in me, I thought he liked that I have a friend now."

"He is not disappointed, he is very happy for you. It's just that you are his little girl and he wants to be there for you and protect you.

"Now I feel sorry for dad."

"You don't have to feel sorry, sweetie, it's natural to feel this way, your dad understands that you are growing up, he just wishes it was not so. How about you talk to him, he could sure use your comfort now."

"Okay mom."

Bia walked to her dad, who was sitting by the edge of the small wooden platform looking out into the early night sky.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom told me everything about today, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not sweetie, I am happy for you, It's just that I wish that we can spend time together, you know. "You're my little girl and I need to protect you."

"I understand dad, I like spending time with you too."

Bia than hugged her father, which he returned.

"Don't worry dad, no matter how much I grow I will alway be your little girl."

"Thanks sweetie, now how about we go to sleep."

"Wait dad, can you tell me a story before we go to sleep?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

Father and daughter than got inside Bia's birdhouse where Blu told his daughter a story and than helped her get in bed, and gave her a goodnight kiss.

Blu than went to his own bed where Jewel was waiting for him.

"You feel better now Blu."

"Yes, thanks for talking to her, it really helped."

"Anything for you Blu. Now let's go to sleep."

And with that Blu and Jewel slept. Blu had very nice dreams and was smiling in his sleep, he promised to himself that he would take full advantage of the time he would spend with his daughter and never waste a minute and he would be prepared for when he would eventually have to learn that his daughter did not need him anymore. But for now, Blu was happy that Bia was still daddy's little girl.


	6. Broken Heart

Broken Heart

* * *

It has been a few months now since Bia had found a friend in Andrew. She spent lots of time with him, but she still spent an equal amount of time with her dad.

One morning Bia woke up to see Andrew, but she stopped by her dad first.

"Morning dad."

"Morning, sweetie, are you going to see Andrew?"

"Yes, I just figured I should say bye to you and make sure it is alright."

"Of course it's fine, go and have fun, but don't stay too long."

"Okay dad, see you later." Bia gave a quick kiss and a hug before leaving.

Blu watched his daughter go, happy for her. Blu than went back to his normal routine.

During midday, Blu was a bit tired and decided to take a nap, during the middle of the nap he woke up to the sound of distant crying. Blu went out of his birdhouse and saw his daughter flying back home with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Bia?" Blu wondered.

Bia soon landed on the small wooden platform outside the family's birdhouses, where Blu was waiting.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?"

Bia did not answer right away, she just hugged her father, unable to control her tears.

"Okay sweetie, it's alright, please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Blu helped wipe the tears from Bia's eyes and Bia took a few deep breaths and told her father what was wrong.

"Andrew and I were having a lovely day together, just like we always do, but than he told me something I dreaded to hear."

"And what was it?"

"He and his family are moving out to the Amazon and they are leaving in a couple of days. He told me that his mother told him that he was to say his final goodbyes to me before we left. But I don't know if I can do it."

"Okay sweetie, I know it's hard for you, it's never easy letting someone you like go away. Tell you what, how about I go with you when he leaves, make it a bit easier."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, now how about you take a rest, okay."

"Okay, I love you dad."

"Love you too."

The day came that Andrew would be leaving and Bia with a heavy heart got up and with her father made their way to Andrew's home.

"Hey Andrew." Bia said.

"Bia, I'm sorry to have to leave like this, I wish I didn't but my parents think it's better for me to be raised in the wild. I'm going to miss you dearly."

"Well before you leave can I do this."

And before Andrew could answer, Bia kissed Andrew on the cheek. "Something to remember me by."

"Thank you Bia." Andrew said and hugged Bia in return.

"Andrew it's time to leave." His mother called.

"Goodbye Bia, I hope in the future we will meet again and be together forever."

"I wish that too."

And with one final long hug, Andrew took a deep breath and started the long trip with his parents, but Andrew watched Bia for as long as he could, before she became nothing but a distant speck, Bia was also watching, with tears in her eyes.

"You're okay sweetie." Her father came up and said.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I know it's hard and it will take some time, but you will alright."

"Thanks dad."

"Now let's go home and try to have some fun."

"Sure thing." Bia answered.

And with that father and daughter made their way back home where the two of them had some quality time together. But Bia's heart was still broken, she knew, just like her dad told her, that it will take some time, but she will get past it.

* * *

**Note: Sorry if you guys found this to be a little short, I promise that the next one will be interesting, because it will include an argument between Blu and Bia, so stay tuned for that.**


	7. Bad Boyfriend

Bad Boyfriend

* * *

It was dinner time for our blue macaw family and each of the kids were talking about their day. Soon it came time for Bia's turn.

"So sweetie what did you do today?" Blu asked Bia.

"Well I met the most wonderful boy today in the samba club, he is such a sweet talker and thinks I'm so pretty."

"Sounds great, did you have fun?" Jewel asked.

However before Bia could answer, Blu interrupted. "So, in the short term he is a ladies' bird."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well the way you describe him, sounds like he is just interested on your physical appearances and not your traits. I mean Andrew liked you because of your personality."

"So, I just met him, and he already sounds great, I mean you never meant him."

"That might be true, but I know a bird when someone else describes him."

"How do you know? Besides I do not miss Andrew that much, I can make my own decisions on who I want to be with."

"No you can't, you are too young, you need my approval if you want to see someone."

"Your approval? You can't control me dad, you're acting like a dictator."

To Blu that was the last straw. "That's it young lady, go to your room right now and think about what you just said."

"Don't worry I was just thinking about leaving." Bia said before flying away to her room, tears of anger in her eyes.

The rest of the family was in silence and shock. Carla and Tiago continued eating nervously, but Jewel was completely shocked at both Blu and Bia, they never had this much of a fight.

A few hours before.

After getting permission from her dad, Bia was at the samba club, since Andrew left for the Amazon, Bia felt she needed to be alone in a fun place. Blu understood and allowed her to do this.

Nico and Pedro also knew about this and played their cheery music whenever Bia was around. Bia tried to have fun, but she was still sad.

That day, a boy bird by the name of Jake saw Bia and was amazed by her beauty. He came up to her.

"Hi there, what's a pretty bird like you doing here all alone?"

"Oh, hi, I'm just a little sad, my best friend moved away and I'm trying to get over it by coming here to help me."

"Well maybe you will feel better if you dance with someone." Jake said, extending his wing to Bia's, which she took and the two had a lot of fun together.

Nico and Pedro noticed this, but Nico was all tears while Pedro had a concerned look on his face.

"Pedro will you look at that, looks like our Bia has finally got past being sad." Nico said, tearing up.

However Pedro was worried. "Nico open your eyes, that's Jake, the ladies' bird, he will definitely go on to another girl immediately, Bia's heart is going to go pop, when she finds out."

"should we tell Blu?" Nico now understood the problem.

"No, I do not think he would want to hear this."

An hour later Bia knew she should be getting back home. "Sorry, I enjoyed our time, but I really should be getting back home."

"Really, we just got started." Jake said.

"I know and I had fun, but I should get back, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, same time, same place, same pretty face."

"Oh, stop it." Bia said, blushing. "Well see you tomorrow."

Back to the present.

Bia was in her room, crying tears of anger. "Who does my dad think he is, telling me who I can and can't be with."

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Go away." Bia shouted.

"Sweetie, it's me, mom, can I please come in."

Bia opened the door to see her mother. "Look if dad sent you, than don't bother talking to me, I won't listen."

"He did not, I promise, I came with my own intention. Look sweetie, you know your father is overprotective of you, he does not want to see you hurt. Why don't you go say your sorry for what you said."

"I just can't mom, I am angry at dad for what he said."

"Fine, take your time and calm down and when you're ready do it."

During the night Bia thought long and hard about it and in the morning she made her decision. She was going to see Jake again.

Bia woke up early and went out of her birdhouse, where Blu was outside. Bia did not look at her dad and prepared to go.

"And where are you going, young lady?"

"I'm going to see my new boyfriend."

"No you are not!" Blu raised his voice.

"You can't control me dad, I can do whatever I want!" Bia yelled in an equal tone.

"Young lady you are to stay here or else you are grounded for two weeks, you hear me!"

"No, dad I do not hear you and I am going." Bia said right in her dad's face.

Bia left in a hurry and Blu turned to go back to his birdhouse, where Jewel was watching the whole thing. Jewel had a blank expression on her face and Blu just went past her without saying a word.

Meanwhile Bia got to the samba club in search of Jake, she did not know it, but her uncles Nico and Pedro were right in that Jake was a ladies' bird and he went on to another girl that day. Nico and Pedro hoped Bia would not come and when she did, Nico and Pedro knew trouble would come. The two party birds flew down to their niece.

"Hey uncle Nico, Pedro."

"Hey girl." Nico said. "You look tried maybe you should go back home and rest."

"I agree." Pedro said.

"But I just got here, I'm not tried and I need a break from home right now."

It was at this point that Jake and his new girlfriend were soon in sight and having fun together."

"Is that Jake?" Bia asked.

""No you must be mistaking him for another boy, you should go." Pedro said, desperately.

"That is Jake and he is dancing with another girl, he is cheating on me."

"I'm sorry Bia." Nico said.

"Wait you guys knew and don't tell me."

"We did not want to break your heart, you looked happy." Pedro said.

"Well my happiness is now down to zero, I'm going home!" Bia shouted.

Nico and Pedro were disappointed in themselves, they knew they should have told their niece about Jake before he actually broke her heart.

Bia was flying back home, now with tears of both anger and sadness in her. She quickly got back in her birdhouse, not wanting to talk or see anyone, she just wanted to cry her eyes out.

Blu was away with Linda at the moment, trying to get over his daughter disobeying him, but Jewel was relaxing in her birdhouse when Bia came and locked herself in her birdhouse. Jewel knew she really needed to talk to Bia.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you?" Jewel said softly, knocking on her door.

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone, leave me alone." Bia cried out.

"Sweetie, please open the door and talk to me."

Bia knew her mother was stubborn, but also a very caring mother, so Bia opened the door.

"Okay sweetie, what's the matter now, I thought you would be happy that you saw your new boyfriend."

"He cheated on me, I saw him dancing with another girl, uncles Nico and Pedro tried to stop me, but I found out and left."

"Okay, so he was a ladies' bird. Listen sweetie, you made a bad mistake, nothing can change that and the only thing that will fix it is time. But you will fell better if you say you're sorry to your father."

"But what if he does not forgive me, I openly disobeyed him and left right in his face."

"He will forgive you, trust me, your father is an understanding bird, just talk to him."

An hour later Blu got back to his birdhouse, a little happier now. Blu saw Jewel standing outside Bia's birdhouse, wondering why she was.

"Hi Jewel, is she home?"

"Yes and I think she is ready to say sorry to you."

"I don't understand, I thought she is mad at me."

Jewel told Blu everything Bia said to her and now Blu was ready to forgive his daughter. Jewel left so the two can be alone.

Blu took a deep breath and knocked on Bia's door. "Hey sweetie, it's me, can I talk to you?"

Bia opened the door slowly and saw the sad look on her father's face, which told her he was not mad at her anymore.

"Look sweetie, your mother told me everything, I'm sorry. I just did not want you to learn it the hard way and have your heart broke, I do not expect you to forgive me right away, but I hope you know that I am sorry."

"It's okay dad, I forgive you. You were right, I should have listened to you in the first place. I love you dad."

"I love you too, sweetie."

And with that the two hugged it out. After the hug was finally over, Blu knew he needed to do something.

"Tell you what sweetie, how about I talk to this boy for you."

"Really that will make me feel much better, thank you dad."

In the morning Blu flew to Nico and Pedro's samba club to find the boy that broke his daughter's heart. Nico and Pedro saw Blu walk in and knew why he was here.

"Blu you heard the news right." Nico said.

"Yes I have, and I'm here to talk some sense into the boy, where is he?"

Nico and Pedro pointed him out and Blu walked past the two to Jake.

Jake was in the middle of having fun with a girl when Blu came to him.

"Hey are you Jake?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jake, can I help you dude."

"First of all you call me sir and second you broke my daughter's heart."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Save it, word spreads fast and you know my family are the last blue macaws and I only have two daughters and I can tell which one, because she was crying her eyes out."

Look, I'm a ladies' bird man, I found a much prettier girl than your daughter and besides I was getting bored with her."

"What did you just say!"

Blu now got Jake backed up in a corner, towering over the boy. "Listen here you little jerk, my daughter is the most beautiful girl in the world, she is the most fun, most active little girl I know. And it's sir!"

Jake was now scared for his life. "Okay look I'm sorry." Jake said, his body shaking.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, I never want to see you around my daughter ever again. Look here, you will never have a family of your own, pretty soon girls will know what you are and you will be alone, is that clear!"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

And with that Blu got back home where Bia was waiting for him.

"How did it go dad?"

"I'm happy to say you will never be bothered with Jake again, I talked some sense into him."

"Thanks a lot dad." Bia said, hugging her dad, and than went to go back to her birdhouse.

"Not so fast young lady, there is still the punishment for disobeying me, but since you now understand to stay away from those kinds of boys, I will reduce the punishment. No whip cream and blueberries on your pancakes for a week."

"I guess that's fair." Bia said, slightly down now.

"Life has consequences, sweetie. It's not a bad punishment you can get through it."

Throughout the week, while her siblings had fancy toppings on their pancakes, Bia had nothing on her's, but she understood why, but it was not bad and when the week was up, she got her fancy toppings on her pancakes and added to that Bia vowed to walk away from bad boys and listen to her father's warnings.


	8. Daughterly Comfort

**Hi guys I'm back with this series, sorry for the delay, but I have started another story, but I am still writing for this.**

**If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this series, please let me know.**

* * *

Daughterly Comfort

* * *

Morning in the city of Rio de Janeiro started yet again and in Linda's home, Linda woke up and went to the kitchen to get some cold water with ice to cool down in the summer heat.

Linda took out the ice tray and put some in a cup of water and went to the living room to watch the morning news. Linda did not know that she had dropped some ice on the table when she took out the ice tray. The pieces of ice were still there, melting slowly in the summer heat.

Meanwhile Blu also woke up and went to prepare breakfast for this family. Blu as always was very happy as he went to make pancakes. Blu gathered all the things and went to the kitchen countertop, unaware of the now completely melted ice that was a puddle of water. As Blu walked to the stove, carrying all the things, he slipped on the water and fell off the table, fortunately he was able to slow down enough that he was not seriously injured, but he still broke one of his legs as landed hard on the floor.

"What just happened?" Blu said to himself.

Blu than tried to move, but found that his leg hurt very much. Linda heard Blu and came to him.

"Blu! Are you okay?" Linda asked.

After Blu replied "No" on a piece of paper, Linda asked him what happened.

"I slipped on some water on the countertop and fell." Blu wrote down.

Linda than saw the puddle of water and realized what it was.

"Blu, I'm so sorry that was me." Linda said, crying a little.

"It's okay Linda, you did not mean it, can you get my family."

"Of course Blu and than I'm get Tulio."

Linda than went outside to Blu's family where they were just waking up too. Jewel saw Linda coming towards them and was wondering why.

"Jewel, Blu needs you and your family now, he broke his leg." Linda called out.

Jewel dreaded to hear this. "Come on kids, your father needs our help."

"Why what happened?" Bia asked.

"He broke his leg." Jewel replied.

The family than got to where Blu was.

"Blu! What happened?" Jewel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just some bad luck." Blu answered.

Tulio than came and picked Blu up and carefully bandaged his leg up.

Linda than asked. "Is he going to okay?"

"Well it's going to take some time to heal, I'm going to have to take him to the aviary till he gets better."

"Okay come on Blu." Linda said.

Linda, Tulio, Blu and his family got to the aviary where Blu was put in a very comfortable spot and laid down to rest his leg.

"Oh Blu I'm so sorry." Jewel said.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just a broken leg. Don't worry about me just go back home and have some fun."

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked.

"Yes."

"Well okay, come on kids."

Carla and Tiago prepared to go with their mother, but Bia stayed put.

"Bia whats wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Mom, I can't just leave dad, someone needs to stay with him. He gave up his day at the beach when I was sick, now it's my turn to look after him."

Jewel knew her daughter had a point. "Are you sure sweetie?"

"Positive, just as dad says, "Birds of blue feathers have to stick together."

"Okay sweetie."

And with that Jewel, Carla and Tiago flew back home, while Bia went back to her dad.

Blu was surprised to see his daughter. "Sweetie what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with you dad."

"I thought I told your mother to take you home."

"I know, but I just can't leave you dad, you looked after me when I was sick. Now I am here to do the same."

Blu was touched and tears started to form. "Come here sweetie." Blu gave his daughter a hug, which she returned.

Night soon fell and the two went to sleep.

"Good night dad, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you sweetie and good night to you too."

And the two slept well that first night.

Next day was a Saturday and Fernando, Linda and Tulio's adoptive son was helping around the aviary, which he did every weekend.

Fernando had heard about Blu from Tulio and Tulio had Fernando to help Blu over the weekend.

Fernando went to Blu who was sleeping along with his daughter. Fernando was quite surprised when he saw Bia there, but he was quite moved by the sight.

Bia than woke up and yawned and stretched and saw Fernando looking at them. Bia gave out a happy "Hello", which Fernando returned.

Fernando than got a piece of paper and pencil so that he can talk to Bia.

"So why are you here?" Fernando asked.

"I wanted to stay with my dad. He stayed with me when I was sick and I am returning the favor, plus I couldn't just leave him."

Fernando understood. "Wait here I will be back."

Fernando came back with some books to keep the two occupied. Fernando also knew that Bia loved reading as much as her dad did.

It was at this point that Blu woke up and saw Fernando and also said hello. Fernando replied back and told Blu he was here to check up on him. After

Fernando finished checking up on Blu, he left some fruit for the two for breakfast and wished Blu that he would get better.

After the two finished eating Bia decided to read with her father.

"Hey dad how about we read together."

"Sure thing sweetie."

And the two got together and took turns reading to each other throughout the day.

Soon night came again and father and daughter actually fell asleep with a book besides them with Blu's wing on the last page Blu read before he feel asleep. Bia noticed her dad asleep and put his blankets on top of him before settling down herself for the night.

Throughout the week Blu had to stay in the aviary, but Bia stayed besides his side and provided her comfort. Blu got better with each passing day with the help of his daughter's comfort and in a week Tulio reported that his leg was fully healed and Blu was free to go home.

Linda took Jewel to get Blu and go home.

"Blu, I'm so glad you're okay!" Jewel said, hugging Blu.

"Yes I'm fine, but I don't know if I could ever have felt better without my lovely daughter with me."

"It was pleasure being with you too dad." Bia added.

"Well let's go home you two and we can finally have some complete family time."

And with that the three got home and had some quality family fun. Blu still could not move that much without help from Jewel and he had to spend most of the next week still laying down and resting his leg, but he still had the comfort of his family and mostly from Bia.


	9. Fear of Bugs

**Before we start another short, I have a question for Jesus loves all. In the reviews he suggested something that I should write about. It's a good idea, and**

**I want to write about it, but Jesus loves all, if you have not seen it, I sent you a PM, asking a question on what should Bia and Jewel argue about. If you and anyone else can tell me, it would be a great help for me.**

**But still I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

Fear of Bugs

* * *

Blu always had a fear of bugs, whether it was a pretty butterfly or a creepy spider. He just couldn't stand them and living next to the jungle in Rio made his fear more alive than when he was living with Linda in Minnesota. Bia was quite different from her dad in this way. Both of them were quite smart and kind-hearted, but Bia enjoyed learning about the jungle and it's animals, even some of the bugs she enjoyed.

One day she spotted a beetle resting on one of the trees that held her family's birdhouses.

"Nice colors." Bia observed.

Soon she heard her dad wake up and come out of his birdhouse, yawning and stretching.

"Morning, sweetie." Blu said as her came up to is daughter. "What are you doing?"

Before Bia could answer, Blu spotted the beetle and had a startled look on his face, Bia spotted this and wondered what was wrong with dad, but before she could answer, Blu spoke.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to go make breakfast." Blu said quickly before flying off to Linda's home next door.

Bia wondered what was up with her dad and decided to ask her mother.

"Hey mom, what's wrong with dad?"

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Well I was up and studying this beetle on one of the trees that held our home and dad came and just as quickly left to go make breakfast."

"I see now. Bia, your father has a secret and that he is fearful of bugs. You know the first night I spent with him he had a spider on his back and I had to get it off of him before he had a panic attack.

"That's quite funny mom, but why is he so afraid?"

"I have no idea, but I have another idea."

Jewel told Bia her idea and after breakfast mother and daughter flew to Blu who was taking a nap in his birdhouse. Jewel and Bia were quiet coming to Blu and both of them started to trickle Blu to wake him up. Blu started laughing and woke up to see Jewel and Bia smiling.

"Not again." Blu said.

"Hey dad, I thought it would be a good idea for us to take a walk through the jungle." Bia said. "You know just us two."

Blu than lost his smile. "What? Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes, I have so much to explore."

"Okay tell you what wait outside and wait for me."

Bia left and Blu turned towards Jewel. "What did you tell her?" Blu asked.

"Nothing, just that you are afraid of the jungle and bugs."

"Jewel I can't do it, I will lose my mind if I go."

"Please do it, it's not for me, but for your little girl, she wants to know why you are so afraid. Besides you can't say no to that little face."

"I guess I can't, fine I will go for her."

"That's my handsome Blu and when you come back you get a reward from me." Jewel said nuzzling her head into Blu's neck.

"And I will be looking forward to that."

Blu than bravely walked out of his birdhouse and saw his daughter waiting for him.

"Okay sweetie I'm ready let's go."

And with that the two flew off into the jungle and landed in an open space and started walking wing in wing through the dense foliage.

Blu tried to stay as calm as he could, but every time he heard something he jumped a little which Bia noticed.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Bia asked.

"Yes what is it sweetie?"

"Why are you so afraid of the jungle?"

Blu took a deep breath. "Okay, it's just that the jungle is filled with creepy bugs, loud noises and it's hot, I was not raised in the jungle when I was young and I was not the exploring type like you are sweetie."

Bia now understood. "But you could learn so much about the jungle, more than from a book."

"Maybe your right sweetie, but I'm still very…"

Before Blu could finish his sentence he felt something on his back.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"There is something on my back, I think it's a spider."

"Turn around and let me see."

Blu turned around, but it was not a spider, but a caterpillar. Bia picked it off her father's back.

"Dad, it's just a caterpillar, you can turn around again."

"Are you sure?" Blu said still turned around, sounding nervous and a little scared.

"Yes dad, I'm holding it, nothing to be scared of."

Blu turned around and was relieved. "What a relief."

"Hello Mr. Caterpillar, what are you doing here? Trying to scare my dad?"

"Very funny sweetie, you sound just like Tiago."

Bia than put the caterpillar down next to some leaves which the caterpillar than went about his business of feeding himself.

"Okay so you ready to go back home sweetie, I think I had enough excitement for one day."

"Okay dad, I think I did too, let's…"

Before Bia could finish her sentence she looked up at the top of her father's head to see a small brightly colored butterfly resting on top of his head.

"Dad did not move."

"Why was wrong sweetie?"

"There's a butterfly on the top of your head."

"What!" Blu almost shouted.

Blu felt like he was going to have a heart attack and started breathing rapidly and loudly.

"Dad, dad, calm down, it's not going to hurt you." Bia said to to her father.

In a minute the butterfly went down to Blu's beck and Blu though he was going to faint. Bia than went and gently let the butterfly go to her outstretched wing which it did and Blu again gave a sign of relief.

Bia than let the butterfly rest on her wing, but unlike her dad she was admiring the butterfly and after a few minutes she let it go.

Blu was still breathing a little loud.

"Okay dad, I think you had enough, let's go home."

"I couldn't agree more."

As father and daughter made their way back home, Bia asked her dad. "So are you a little less scared of bugs dad?"

"A little, but seeing you happy with the caterpillar and butterfly makes me feel good."

Soon the two arrived at home where Jewel was waiting for them.

"So did you two have fun?"

"Well it certainly was quite an adventure." Blu said with uncertainly.

"Dad got scared of a caterpillar on his back and a butterfly on his head." Bia remarked.

"In my defense, I thought it was a spider on my back."

Jewel than remembered back when Blu and her spent their first night in the jungle and there was a spider on his back.

Jewel laughing a little continued. "Well I'm glad you two had fun. Let's go eat dinner."

And with that the family settle down to a nice quiet dinner, Blu finally relaxed to his old self.

After dinner Bia went up to him to talk to her father.

"So dad did you enjoy the day?"

"To be honest, I had better days, but I enjoyed it."

"Even the bugs on you."

"Yes, even the bugs." Blu said, but he felt like it wasn't him that was talking.

"Okay let's get you to bed sweetie and the two went to Bia's birdhouse, where Blu helped his daughter in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss and went to his own bed.

But before Blu could open his door, a spider suddenly came down and landed on his head. Blu screamed and was trying to get it off him, which he did. The spider however was actually a mock up made by Tiago who was laughing from above, and pretty soon the whole family was laughing.

"Very funny guys." Blu commented and went to bed.

Bia also laughed a little. But she felt bad for her dad. She just had to accept that her father had a fear of bugs.


	10. Fatherly Love

**Before we continue, this short is going to be special. Why? You might ask. This is the 10th short for this series so I thought I would make it very special for you guys. Be warned, do not read this if you have a weak heart. This will make you cry until your eyes are all dried up and red from all the tears.**

**To be honest, I never thought I would make it past 5 shorts for this series, yet I reached 10. I don't know if this will be the end, but I am certainly not stopping yet.**

**P.S. Jesus loves all if you are reading this, your idea is still in my head, but make sure you check out my PM I sent you or the beginning of the 9th short.**

* * *

Fatherly Love

* * *

It was just another beautiful morning in the city of Rio de Janeiro and our blue macaw family are waking up to another day. Blu was in Linda's house making pancakes (to the rolling of Jewel's eyes) for his family when his kids came in to the delicious smells after waking up. When Blu was finished, the whole family sat and enjoyed the pancakes.

"So what are we all going to do today?" Blu asked his kids.

"I'm going to have some fun with uncle Rafael." Tiago said, thought he really wanted to prank him.

"I'm going to go hang with uncle Nico and Pedro." Carla said happily.

And than it was Bia's turn to go. "I'm going to go exploring in the jungle."

Blu froze a little. "Are you sure that's a good idea sweetie?"

"Yes, why not, it's quite relaxing. Don't worry dad, I won't make you go with me this time."

"That's exactly what I am worried about, you all alone in there."

When the family finished eating, the kids prepared for their day. As Bia was about to go, Blu stopped her.

"Sweetie are you sure?"

"Yes dad, don't worry I'm be fine, you can trust me right?"

"Of course I can, just please don't get hurt and be careful."

"I will, see you soon, love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

And Bia flew off into the jungle where she had a good time exploring all sorts of things, animals and plants alike. Midday she decided to take a break and grab some fruit from a tree. Bia landed on a branch and made her way to the fruit and tried very hard to get a mango. She pulled and pulled, but could not get it. She gave up and let go, but she let go with such force that she lost her footing and the branch that was holding the fruit came again and smacked her in the forehead. Before Bia could fully grasp what was happening she was falling from the tree she was on and landed face up, hard, on the ground. She was knocked out and no one seemed to notice what happened.

In the evening, just before dinner time, Carla and Tiago arrived back home, satisfied with the results of the day.

Carla had a good time with Nico and Pedro and Tiago left Rafael a very nasty surprise.

Blu greeted his kids, but worried where Bia was.

"It's not like her to be this late." Blu told Jewel.

"Maybe she got lost. I'm go look for her."

"No you stay here and I'm go."

"Are you sure Blu? What ever happened to you being afraid of the jungle?"

"My concern for my daughter is greater than my fears, I'm be back."

And with that Blu flew off in the direction of the jungle and his daughter.

Blu kept on searching and soon it was getting pretty dark, lucky Blu had the right mind to bring a flashlight.

Soon Blu in the light of flashlight could see a small blue mass on the ground laying still.

"Oh, no." Blu said and flew down to it.

It was his daughter alright, and she did not look good.

"Sweetie, wake up, it's me, dad."

Bia did not wake, much less move.

Blu carefully picked her up in his talons and made his way home when it started to rain. Since Blu was carrying his daughter, he could not use the flashlight too and the rain made it very hard to see and fly through. But Blu was determined to make his way home and than to Linda and Tulio's home next door. Blu battled his way through and with much difficulty finally got back.

Jewel was waiting inside with the door open and was happy to see Blu come back, but spotted Bia in Blu's talons, which only meant one thing.

"Blu what happened?"

"It appears she got knocked out, stay with her, I'm going to get Linda and Tulio.

And Blu made his way to Linda. Linda was sleeping in bed with Tulio when suddenly she heard loud squawking and woke up to see Blu at the door, scared.

"Blu whats wrong?" Linda asked.

Blu than motioned for some paper and pencil and quickly wrote his message.

"Daughter knocked out, need help now!"

Linda than got Tulio up and the three made their way to the birdhouses where Jewel was watching her daughter. Blu carefully picked up Bia and handed her over to Tulio.

Than after waking up the rest of the kids, the blue macaw family, Linda, and Tulio made their way to the aviary where Tulio quickly got Bia to a comfortable spot and started to take care of her.

Linda and the blue macaw family were waiting outside, Blu was very depressed at the moment.

Jewel comforted Blu. "Blu, it's not your fault, these things happen."

"It is my fault, I should have went with her, protected her, maybe this would not have happened.

Soon Tulio came out and Linda went up to him. "Is Bia okay?"

"She will be fine, however she will stay knocked out for at a least couple of days.

Blu was slightly relieved.

"Okay let's go home." Jewel said also relieved.

Everyone started walking or flying, but Blu stayed where he was.

"Blu what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel I can't go, my little girl is in there, I just can't leave her." And Blu flew to his daughter and looked down at her and tears started forming in his eyes.

Jewel understood that Blu needed to be alone and got Carla and Tiago and they flew back home.

Tulio also prepared to go, but Linda stayed put too.

"Tulio you go ahead, I'm going to stay for a few minutes.

Linda than went and got a bird sized blanket and made her way to Blu who was still crying.

Blu suddenly felt someone put a blanket on him, he knew it was Linda.

"She is going to be fine Blu." Linda said and left.

Blu stayed there with his daughter and stayed awake all night, hoping his daughter would wake.

However it did not happen for three days straight and Blu was suffering from lack of sleep, food, and water. He would just sit there waiting for his daughter to wake. Jewel and Linda were deeply concerned for Blu. He refused to go back home until his daughter was awake and to eat, arguing that if his daughter was not eating he should not too.

Finally came the day when Bia woke up from being knocked out.

It was midday and Blu was sitting next to his daughter when he heard Bia moving. Blu got very happy, his daughter was finally awake.

Bia opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry, being that her eyes were not accustomed to sudden brightness. She first saw a lot of white mostly, but as she turned to her right she saw a mass of blue and heard a deep and weak voice. It was her dad.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, I'm so happy you're awake."

"What happened?"

"That does not matter now, what matters is that you are awake and okay."

Bia than noticed that her dad's eyes were extremely red, indicating lack of sleep.

"Dad, are you okay?"

""Yes, of course I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"Well I mean your eyes are quite red, did you sleep at all."

"As a matter of fact sweetie, I stayed up for days waiting for you to wake.

"Dad are you sure that's good for you?"

"Well I just couldn't go to sleep, let's just put it at that.

Bia than changed the subject.

"Can we go home?"

"Not yet sweetie, don't move, just stay still and relax. Your mother and siblings are actually coming for their daily visit, what a surprise they will get.

Jewel, Carla, Tiago got to the aviary and Blu was right they were very happy to see Bia had finally woke up.

The family was all happy and they sat down and Blu and Bia finally ate something after several days and Blu went to sleep for the first time in several days, a smile across his face that his daughter had come back from being knocked out.


	11. Compromise

**Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for not being here for a little bit. But I had to cool my head for the last couple of days, and it's not just from Satpam constantly sending me his stupid comments, but from school and family, I am very stressed out. But I am back to provide you guys more from me.**

**This short comes again from one of my first major supporters, Jesus loves all, but than I realized "Oh my god" I should have made one where Bia gets her pop up book. It's actually an important part of Rio 2, because the trip to the amazon and credits are done in the style of her book.**

**So I am going to kill two birds with one stone (not literally) and combine Jesus loves all's idea with mine. So enough of me talking, let's start.**

* * *

Compromise

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Bia had her unfortunate experience in the jungles around Rio. She was now back at home, having since most of the last two weeks recovering in the aviary. But she was finally back to her old self, happy.

Until someone would shatter that.

Bia woke up one morning, refreshed and really to go exploring again in the jungle, only this time she told herself that she was going to be more careful.

Jewel was also awake and was stretching herself to find her daughter also awake.

"Hello sweetie, where are you off to?"

"Morning mom, I'm going to go back to my own activities."

"And that means?"

"To the jungle, where else?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sweetie? Remember you accident?" Jewel said, now concerned.

Bia did not need to be remained of that horrible day and how she was not being careful, despite Blu telling her to be.

"Mom I will be fine, I know to be careful."

"Sweetie, you are just too young and your accident was a wakeup call for us, I'm sorry, but you're just not that mature yet."

Bia was quite shocked at hearing the last word. "Mom, what are you talking about I am very mature, much more than Carla and Tiago."

"Hey, I heard that!" Carla shouted from inside of her birdhouse.

"Yeah!" Tiago shouted in agreement. "I might be sleepy right now, but my ears are working."

Jewel could not help but control her daughter before she would go and hurt herself.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you are to go back to your room, until told to come out."

Bia than had a huge frown on her face and with deep steps, got back in her room.

Jewel than went back to her and Blu's birdhouse, to find Blu standing outside the entrance, where he had seen everything.

"Blu I know what you are going to say, "You should have just let her go."

"No I was not, but maybe you were a little too hard on her, I'm go talk to her."

Blu walked to Bia's birdhouse, where Bia was angry at her mother for not letting her go. Bia than heard a knock.

"Sweetie, it's daddy, can I come in?"

Bia let her dad in. "Why did mom have to say these things to me?" Bia said with tears coming out.

"It's okay sweetie." Blu said, helping to wipe the tears. "But your mother has a point, we just don't want you getting hurt again. It's our job as parents to make sure you guys are safe."

"But I promise I will be careful this time."

Blu really wanted his daughter to be happy, but he also wanted Jewel to be happy as well. Blu knew he had a tough decision to make.

"Tell you what sweetie, just stay here for now and try to relax and we will see about tomorrow."

"Okay dad, love you."

"Love you too."

And Blu left, but Bia made plans to sneak out during the night so she could do what she wanted. Even thought Bia was smart and kind like her father, she still had the independent trait from her mother and that led her to being stubborn like Jewel was.

Bia waited that night until her family was all asleep before going out. She quietly got out and was preparing to leave until she stepped on a twig and it broke with such noise that Jewel woke up and went out. Bia was caught in the act of leaving.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Bia hung her head low and did not answer.

"Answer me!" Jewel raised her voice a little.

Bia knew she was caught. "I was going to go out to the jungle."

"During the night! That's it young lady, you are grounded, go back to your room now!"

Bia, with her head still hung low, replied. "Yes mom." And made her way back.

The next morning Blu noticed that Bia and Jewel acted differently towards each other, they were distant and did not talk much to each other. Blu really wanted to know what was going on. Blu decided to talk with Jewel first.

"Jewel what is going on here? Why are you and Bia acting different?"

"I caught her last night trying to sneak out during the night and I might have yelled at her, she hates me I know it, but I prevented her from making a big mistake."

Blu now knew what was going on. "I have an idea, a compromise that will make everyone happy.

Blu than went to Linda's house next door and searched in a closet until he found what he was looking for and after finding it, flew back and went to Bia' birdhouse.

"Sweetie, it's daddy again, I have to talk to you."

"Hey dad." Bia said as she opened the door.

"Hey sweetie, I know what happened between you and your mother. I talked to her and I agree with her, she did prevent you from making a mistake.

"Dad, if you are trying to make me feel better, it's not working, I feel worse."

"Hold on, I'm not done, I don't blame you, your mother and I know you are quite independent and stubborn. You're just like your mother that way.

"Really?"

"Yes, plus I have something that will make you feel better, we were going to wait to give you this on your birthday, but I can see that you need this now."

And Blu took out from under his wing a book, but not just any book it was about Bia's favorite subject, the amazon and it's animals, and it was designed for kids, because it had pop up pictures to go along with it. "Here you go sweetie, enjoy."

Bia took the book and started looking through it, liking what she was seeing.

"Thanks dad, I love you so much!"

"Your welcome, but I think you should say sorry to your mother."

"Won't she be mad at me?"

"She will forgive you, I know it, but take some time."

After dinner that night, Bia went up to her mother to say sorry.

"Hey mom, I'm very sorry for what I almost did, I promise I won't disobey you again."

"Okay sweetie, I am also sorry for yelling at you, I see your father gave you your birthday present, how are you enjoying it?"

"Its great, thanks for getting it for me."

"Your welcome sweetie, but it was your father's idea to get it."

"Well still thanks a lot mom, I love you."

"Love you too, well good night and sweet dreams."

"I will mom."

And Bia slept that night, with her book in her arms, happy that she was at peace with her mother again. Blu was also happy that the two got along together again, little did Bia and Jewel know that Blu was watching the whole thing and was smiling to see his family happy.


	12. The Tail

**Hey everyone, this series is finally back after a long time!**

**So let's get back to it!**

**And as always ideas and suggestions are always welcome here! As long as it focuses on Blu and Bia of course!**

**In this one we will focus on Bia's tail, as her tail is quite different from other macaws.**

* * *

The Tail

* * *

Bia's tail feathers were quite different from other macaws, she was very unique in this way. While all other macaws had their tail feathers down, including Bia's parents and her siblings, she had her tail feathers in an upward direction, that is her tail went up and not touching the ground.

Bia woke up as usual in the morning and yawned as she went out of her birdhouse, hearing the sounds of other birds in the surrounding forests as she saw the sun rising up in the sky.

She looked at her tail feathers, messy as it always is in the morning, well her tail was quite different from other macaws.

"What a mess." Bia said to herself and preened her feathers, fixing and making them as perfect as she could.

When she thought she fixed them enough, she flew to Linda's and Tulio's house next door and into the kitchen where her father and her siblings were. Blu was cooking up some pancakes while Carla and Tiago were watching some soccer on the TV.

"Good morning everyone." Bia greeted her family happily.

Carla and Tiago were too focused on the game to care.

"Yeah, morning to you too sis." Carla said, not even bothering to turn around and look at her sister.

"Rude much." Blu said under his breath. "Good morning sweetie." Blu came and gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

"Morning to you too dad, where is mom?"

"Well…" Blu started.

Meanwhile with Jewel.

"Oh come on!" Jewel shouted as she tried to ripe a fruit from a branch. "I am not eating Blu's pancakes anymore! Now break free!"

Jewel continued to struggle, getting more angry as she could not ripe the fruit free.

Back with the rest of the family.

"Let's just say your mother went out to get her own breakfast." Blu replied. "Anyway, what are you going to do today?"

"I am just going to go and explore more and maybe make some friends in the forest."

"Okay, but eat some breakfast first, get that energy." Blu said and the four family members sat down and ate their pancakes, complete with whip cream and blueberries.

As always the four enjoyed the food and when they were done, they each gave a satisfying breath from eating so much. Bia wiped her beak of any crumbs and cream and got set to go out.

"Well see you later dad." Bia said happily.

"Have fun and be safe please." Blu replied.

"I will, love you." And Bia gave her dad a hug.

"Love you too." And Blu gave Bia another kiss on the head.

Bia flew out and headed in the direction of the forest when a minute later Jewel flew into the kitchen out of breath and panting, some of her feathers in a mess.

Blu walked up to her and opened his beak to say something when Jewel stopped him.

"Not a word." She said and settled down to eat some blueberries from the fridge.

Meanwhile Bia flew into the forest and spotted some macaw chicks playing soccer in a small clearing. They were having fun with each other, playing with a homemade ball one of the chicks had.

Bia was not quite into soccer as much as her dad and brother were and only played with her family, however she figured that it was about time she tried to play with others besides her family. She flew down to the ground to see if they would let her play.

"Hello?" Bia said, quietly at first, but then had to raise her voice to be heard. "Hello." She said again and this time all of the chicks turned their heads to see her.

"What is it?" One of the boys asked, sounding a bit hostile to be honest.

"Can I play with you?"

"You? Why? Sorry, but this game is only for normal macaws." The boy replied.

"What are you talking about, I am normal." Bia replied, confused.

"Than what is it with your tail feathers?"

"What's wrong, is it not normal?"

"Listen, look at us, you see any tails sticking up here, no, now leave." The boy said, starting to sound angry.

"Why can't I play?"

"Leave!" The boy shouted.

"Fine!" Bia shouted back, tears coming out.

While she flew away, she heard the chicks laughing at her and calling her names and saying stuff about her tail.

"There is nothing wrong with my tail!" Bia said quietly, but angrily to herself as she flew back to her birdhouse and wanted to shut herself as she always does when she is angry.

Meanwhile Blu was just finishing up, cleaning the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bia slam the door of her birdhouse, Bia inside.

"Another problem, I guess." Blu said to himself and quickly finished cleaning up and then flew out of the window to Bia's birdhouse.

Blu took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

"Sweetie, it's daddy, can you please open the door?" Blu said softly.

"No, go away, I am ugly!" Bia shouted and cried, wishing she had a tail like other macaws had.

"Sweetie, you are not ugly, you are my little girl, at least tell me why you think that."

"Other kids made fun of my tail feathers and would not allow me to play with soccer with them." Bia cried. "I hate my tail feathers!"

Blu understood his daughter completely and prepared some comforting words for her.

"Sweetie, you're not ugly, your tail feathers are unique, they are a part of you and no one can change that. It is better to embrace the fact that you are different."

Bia, at this point, took her father's words to heart and slowly got up and unlocked the door to see her father smiling at her.

"You mean that dad?" She asked, her face tear stained.

"Of course I do, you are my little girl and I love you."

"Thanks dad!" Bia shouted and went and hugged her father's belly and Blu wrapped his wings around her, he gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"Don't worry sweetie, I, your mother, and your siblings still love you. Do you feel better?"

Bia did feel a bit better, but there was one thing she needed to do until she felt completely happy.

"Actually dad, I have to do one thing before I feel better." Bia looked up at her dad.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Follow me."

And Bia flew off into the forest, Blu following her, confused as to where she was going.

Soon the two landed on a branch and they saw the same chicks that picked on Bia, still playing soccer down there.

"Those are the kids that picked on me." Bia said, an angry face on.

"Want me to have a word with them." Blu asked.

"No dad, I think I should do it alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will be fine." And Bia flew down to the chicks playing soccer. They stopped when they saw her.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to leave?" The same boy shouted at her.

"I only want to say something and you are going to listen!" Bia raised her voice to get everyone's attention. "Listen, my tail may be different, but that does not mean I am different from any of you. My tail feathers make me unique and attractive and if you and everyone else can't see that, than you are blind!" Bia shouted in pure rage.

The boy was stunned at this anger and was speechless, Bia walked up and came right into his face.

"You got that?"

"Yes I do." The boy said clearly and backed off.

"I hope you all get my point." Bia finally said before flying off to her dad, who was watching the whole thing, he was very proud.

"Well done sweetie, I am very proud that you stood up for yourself." Blu said as Bia rejoined him.

"Thanks dad, let's go home."

"Sure thing sweetie." Blu replied and the two took off. " Maybe one day some boy will like the fact that you are different and maybe be your mate." Blu smiled as they flew back home.

"Oh dad, stop." Bia blushed from her dad's comment.

As night fell and the family went to sleep, Bia laid down and made herself comfortable and looked at her tail feathers.

"I love them." Bia said softly to herself and closed her eyes and slept another peaceful night.


	13. Stage Fright

**Alright guys! Let's get back!**

**This story comes from a suggestion from Slyassassin25, so be sure to thank him when writing your review!**

**Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Stage Fright

* * *

Carnival has once again started in Rio de Janeiro and a certain blue macaw family was along the many excited for the many colorful celebrations to take place in the city. In the days before the celebration, Blu, Jewel, and their kids helped Nico and Pedro set up for the celebrations in their samba club, for carnival was the busiest time for them and they needed all the help they could get.

As Carla helped her aunt Nico and Pedro, they were chatting about performers singing their songs during the celebrations at the samba club.

"So Carla, excited for your performance?" Nico asked.

"Definitely, I'm going to rock it!" Carla shouted.

"And we have no doubt about you." Pedro replied. "However…"

"Yes, uncle Pedro." Carla raised her eyebrow.

"What about your siblings?" Pedro asked. "We never heard them singing before during carnival."

"Well, I think Tiago is more into the fun and not the singing, however, Bia, I guess she would be good at singing, I will ask her." Carla smiled.

When everyone took a break, Carla decided to talk to Bia about possibly singing at the Carnival celebration.

Bia was sharing and eating a mango with her parents when Carla came to her side.

"Hey sis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, just let me finish this piece." Bia replied and ate a last piece of mango and wiped her beak with her wing. "Okay, I'm ready."

And Bia and Carla walked to a private spot to talk.

"So what is it?" Bia asked.

"Well, I have been talking to uncle Nico and Pedro about all the performances in the carnival show and we thought it would be a good idea for you to sing too."

"Me?" Bia said, shocked. "I'm not so sure sis, I never sang in front of a huge crowd before."

"Well there is a first time for everything." Carla comforted her sister. "Don't worry I'm help you."

"Alright." Bia replied, still not sure about this.

As the few days passed before Carnival, Carla helped Bia pick a song and practice. Carla learned that her sister could sing soft and slow songs quite easily and her voice was very soft and fragile sounding that is singing faster and louder songs made her lose her touch.

By the day before Carnival, Bia had picked and practiced a prefect song for her. "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift sounded very nice to her and it reminded her of one bird who would always be there for her, Blu, her dad. However there was one thing Bia was not prepared for…

As the day of Carnival started, the blue macaw family went to the samba club to join in the celebrations. There the family had a lot of fun doing their own things.

Blu and Jewel, for once, spent their time alone together dancing to the music and nuzzling each other on the beak. Tiago had a lot of fun playing tricks on others, like launching fruits from a slingshot at other birds. Carla spent her time doing final practice for herself, perfecting her voice for the song she was going to sing.

However Bia…

She was on edge, seeing all the birds gathered in the club made her nervous. She had to really sing in front of all the birds here? However she made a commitment and she chose not to break it.

As night started to fall on Rio, Nico and Pedro stopped everyone to begin the performers of all the singers. Bia and Carla were standing next to each other, taking deep breaths and singing their songs in their heads before they went.

Finally it was Carla's turn to sing.

"And now, ladies and gentlebirds, I give you the amazing Carla!" Nico shouted and every bird clapped their wings in excitement.

Carla let out a final deep breath and felt a wing on her shoulder.

"Good luck sis." Bia smiled.

"Thanks, I need it." Carla smiled back and stepped out on stage.

As Bia watched from the backstage, Carla was really good with her performance. She was singing "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato and she was really rocking it like it was nothing to her. Like she was singing in front of no one but herself, she was very comfortable in front of the huge crowd.

When she was done, everyone let out a huge cheer and Carla gave a big bow to everyone. She went back to the backstage and was greeted by her sister with a huge smile.

"That was great sis! I loved it!" Bia hugged Carla.

"Thanks." Carla replied, blushing.

Back on the stage, Nico had a surprise for everyone.

"And now, we have a special treat for you all, please welcome Carla's sister, Bia!" Nico shouted and everyone clapped again.

"Break a leg sis." Carla smiled.

Bia gave her a confused look.

"It's an expression, don't worry you will be great." Carla reassured her.

Bia took a deep breath and let it out before stepping out on stage with everyone staring at her. She felt her legs shake and her heart really pumping faster. However she knew that her dad was also watching her and that gave her some comfort.

Bia started singing and tried to follow what her sister did when she sang, however she was not her sister.

Bia started to sing very soft and nervous like.

Bia: _I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

However as Bia sang the last notes, she all of a sudden stopped to everyone's wonder and everyone started chatting to each other about her. Bia felt she was going to faint.

"What's wrong with her?" Jewel asked Blu.

"I don't know, I'm be back." Blu said and he went to do something…

Everyone was still chatting when all of a sudden they heard someone singing and then stepped out on stage, it was Blu and he moved towards his daughter.

Blu: _Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Everyone was very surprised at Blu, as he sang very softly, like singing a lullaby to Bia. Bia found a little courage hearing her dad sing to her and started singing the next part of the song.

Bia: _Don__'t you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

The crowd was smiling at this and started getting in the mood of it while Blu and Bia only looked at each other, pretending that they were the only two here and sang the next parts together.

Blu and Bia: _Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

As the song neared it's end, father and daughter were very close to each other and almost in a hugging position as Blu and then Bia finished the song.

Blu: _Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Bia finished the song with her soft and beautiful fragile voice.

Bia: _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

When Bia finished, everyone cheered for her as loud as they could go. However Bia was not focused on them, she was only focused on one bird, her dad, and she threw herself in a hug at Blu and Blu wrapped his wings around her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks dad." Bia whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie, let's go." Blu replied and father and daughter went backstage to find Jewel, Carla, and Tiago all with smiles.

"That was amazing sis!" Carla shouted as she gave her younger sister a big hug. "You and dad really made this night!"

Bia blushed harder than her sister did before. "Awww, thanks my big sis."

Jewel, meanwhile, came up to Blu and gave him a kiss.

"Blu, that was the reason why I love you, you did not fail to make me tear up at that wonderful performance." Jewel cried happily.

"Hey, anything for my little girl." Blu replied with a smile.

As the family went back home to rest from the day's celebrations, Blu stopped by Bia's birdhouse to see how she was feeling.

"Hey sweetie." Blu knocked on her open door as Bia prepared to sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest dad, I was scared when I stepped out on stage, like a huge weight was put on me, but you came and helped me." Bia smiled and came to her dad in another hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetie." Blu hugged back.

And so not only ended another day of carnival celebrations, but a day a father helped his daughter as well as enjoying a wonderful, lovely memory with her and it was all because she had a little stage fright.


End file.
